Stardust in My Sky
by Panda Tanks
Summary: The town of Mertaivi was always a small safe town, until the sky pirates came. When Alfred's best friend Arthur is kidnapped by the sky pirates Alfred is willing to do anything to get him back. Until years later he discovers who the new captain is. USUK!
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones squinted as early morning light seeped from his bedroom window. The 14-year-old boy had bags under his blue eyes from lack of sleep, and his brows were furrowed in concentration. Most people in the town of Mertaivi were sound asleep, but Alfred was wide awake and determined to complete his project. His hands fumbled with the last piece to the sky boat engine in front of him. Alfred beamed and pushed back his sleepiness as he carefully completed the piece of technology.

"This time it will work for sure," Alfred whispered and smiled to himself before grabbing his tattered old backpack and shoving his prize inside of it. Now it was time for the tricky part, sneaking out of the house. The blonde boy quietly slipped through his bedroom door with the backpack securely on his back. Alfred began tiptoeing through the hall to make sure he would not wake his mother and father. The boy flinched as a floorboard suddenly creaked when he was walking past his parents' room. He held his breath as he watched his father turn around in his sleep in response to the loud noise.

When he was sure they were asleep, Alfred continued his walk until he finally made it to the front door. Smiling triumphantly Alfred threw the door open with more force then was necessary.

BANG!

"Alfred?"

Crap.

Alfred bolted and slammed the door behind him as he heard his mother's voice ring through the house. His mother had never supported his fascination with sky ships, saying that they were too dangerous and that sky pirates could easily hurt a young boy like him. Alfred scoffed to himself. Why would sky pirates come to a town like Mertaivi? Alfred ran through the roads of the town, occasionally shouting a greeting at someone he knew and was awake at that hour. Alfred had only one thing on his mind, and that was his sky boat.

Alfred smiled when the sky ship dock was in his sight and headed in the direction of the dock master's house. The blonde boy quickly picked up a handful of small pebbles and made his way over to a particular window of the home. Picking out one of the pebbles from his palm, Alfred furrowed his eyebrows as he made the window his target. He pulled his arm back and flung the pebble at the window, creating a small clack when the object connected with the glass. After waiting a few seconds Alfred prepared to throw another when the window suddenly snapped open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A boy with green eyes and messy blonde hair shouted from the window. The 15 year old boy's slightly bushy eyebrows were furrowed with anger, and he was still in his night clothing.

"HURRY AND GET DRESSED, ARTIE! I GOT IT THIS TIME! I'M SURE OF IT!" Alfred called back motioning to his backpack. Arthur Kirkland rolled his eyes before slamming the window shut and disappearing back into his room. Alfred smiled and ran to the front door to wait for his best friend. Within a matter of minutes, the door opened and Arthur stepped out in day time clothing, rubbing sleep out of his green eyes.

"You couldn't wake me up at a more reasonable hour, Alfred?" the British boy complained rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Alfred simply smiled, grabbing his friend's wrist and dragging him to a small rickety shed by the house.

"I worked all night on this Artie, I'm sure it's gonna work this time." Alfred beamed and opened the doors to the shed. Inside was an unfinished sky boat with the word 'Heromobile' painted onto the side. The only thing it was missing was the item that was currently located in Alfred's backpack.

"I still don't agree with the name." Arthur muttered as Alfred took the bag off of his shoulders and placed it on the ground. Ignoring his friend's statement, Alfred pulled the engine out of his pack.

"Help out with this will ya?" Alfred said to Arthur as he walked over to the sky boat and placed his hands on the side. The other boy decided not to argue and helped Alfred flip the sky boat over so the bottom was facing up. Alfred then picked up the engine once more and placed it on the belly of the vessel.

"Hold this here while I attach it." Alfred told Arthur. Arthur, used to the routine, did as the American asked and held the engine in place as Alfred grabbed his tool box and set to work finishing the sky boat.

"Are you absolutely positive the engine will work this time, Alfred? Last time you managed to burn down-"

"I'm aware!" Alfred interrupted the other blonde, not wanting to think about what happened the last time they tested an engine. "I am positive that I can get it to work this time!"

Arthur sighed as he watched the younger boy work. The two had been working on their project to build a sky boat since they met, but they had never gotten the engine to work. Each time Alfred came to him with an engine, it started the same way with 'I'm sure it will work this time' or 'there is no way this thing can fail'. Despite the boy's promises, it always managed to end in disaster. Arthur, however, was unable to say no to Alfred's optimistic smile. He had met Alfred for the first time when Arthur's father took over the dock and he decided to explore the town. He found the American sitting under a tree doodling pictures of sky ships in the dock. Once they sparked up a conversation on flying they were inseparable.

"Alright, Artie let's give her a whirl!" Alfred's voice shook Arthur from his thoughts.

"Let's get this over with," Arthur muttered helping Alfred carry the vessel outside.

"Have some faith, Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, setting down the sky boat and climbing in.

The blond patted the seat next to him for his friend to sit. Arthur hesitantly climbed in after the American and sat.

"Alfred, are you sure it is safe-" Arthur started but was cut off by Alfred's laughter.

"LIVE A LITTLE, ARTIE~!" the American shouted before bringing the sky boat to life and lurching them forward. Arthur felt as though his heart stopped and quickly threw his arms around Alfred's waist.

"ALFRED!" Arthur gasped realizing they were off the ground and gripped tighter to the American thinking they were going to crash back down to earth.

"IT WORKS! ARTIE, IT REALLY WORKS! HAHA~!" Arthur's eyes snapped back open not realizing he had closed them when he heard Alfred say those words laced with excited laughter. Looking up he saw the docks flashing by them as the vessel glided through the air. Wind flew through Arthur's blonde hair, and his green eyes widened in wonder. They had done it. THEY HAD REALLY DONE IT!

Laughter built up in the British boy's throat as he gripped what was happening. Alfred, hearing the noise, turned his head to face his best friend smiling in victory. Unfortunately, that was a huge mistake. As quickly as the flight started, it ended as a large bang resonated and the sky boat fell to the ground. Luckily, the vessel had not gotten that high yet, so the boys were uninjured. The same could not be said for the Heromoblie. Alfred and Arthur were flung from the sky boat and landed with a soft thump onto the dirt and wordlessly watched their work crash into a tree. They sat in silence for a few moments till Alfred stood up and started laughing and whooping.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! WE DID IT! IT FLEW, IT FLEW~!" Alfred shouted in celebration, throwing his fist into the air. Arthur was distracted by a small yellow feather that slowly fluttered down from the sky boat. He stood himself up and walked to the source to investigate, and was met with the sight of a small yellow bird.

"A-Alfred?"

Alfred was snapped out of his celebration by Arthur's voice. The boy looked over to his friend to see a small bird cradled in his hands.

"I-is it d-dead?" Alfred gasped, his face growing pale.

"No, I think it's just badly injured." Arthur said with his eyes locked on the small animal's form.

"Hurry, let's get it to Mattie so he could take a look at it. He is good at stuff like this," Alfred said grabbing Arthur's elbow and leading him in the direction of his house leaving the sky boat behind for now. Matthew was Alfred's younger brother that happened to love animals, and always carried around a stuffed polar bear he named Kumajiro. Arthur stroked the soft feathers on the top of the bird's small head as its labored breathing continued on. Alfred noticed this and quickened his pace until they reached his home.

Alfred stopped in front of the door to his house and took in a deep breath before looking back at Arthur. The British boy was starring at the bird with worry; Alfred felt his eyebrows furrow in determination before looking back at the door and opening it. He was immediately met with the sight of his mother running up to him.

"ALFRED! Oh thank goodness! You scared your father and I half to death! Don't you EVER do that ag-" his mother suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Arthur before looking back at her son and saying, "We will finish talking about this later."

Alfred timidly smiled trying to lighten his mother's glare before leading Arthur to his brother's room located right next to his. Matthew gasped when his door flew open revealing his brother and Arthur holding an injured bird.

"MAPLE! You scared me, Alfred!" Mattie yelled, though it was more talking than yelling because of his quiet disposition.

"No time for chit-chat, Mattie! You gotta help us!" Alfred exclaimed closing the door behind him and Arthur. Arthur held out the bird and Matthew realized the situation.

"What did you DO, Al?" Mattie gapped at his brother.

"I-It was an accident! It flew into us-"

"More like you flew into it." Arthur interrupted.

"Alfred! Please don't tell me you have been messing with sky ships again! You know how mom feels about that!" Matthew scolded his older brother. Alfred simply let out a sigh. Mattie rolled his eyes at his brother's defiance before taking the small chick from Arthur's hands. The boy examined the bird for external injuries before looking back at his brother.

"Al, can you get me a box, a towel, and some bandages from the cupboard?" He asked the older boy. Alfred nodded and left the room leaving Matthew and Arthur alone with the bird.

"Do you know what is wrong with it?" The green eyed boy asked. Matthew nodded and looked back at the bird.

"It had a broken wing and some bruises but it should be fine. When it gets better we can let it go." The violet eyed 13-year-old said. Arthur nodded and Alfred ran back through the door, carrying the items he was sent for in his hands. He set the supplies on his brother's bed so Mattie could get to work.

"You can f-fix it…right, Mattie?" Alfred gulped not wanting to be haunted by some phantom bird for the remainder of his life.

"Stop talking about him that way you make him sound like one of your failed projects." Matthew sighed while wrapping the birds wing in bandages.

"HEY! They don't always break! WAIT! It's a dude?" Alfred exclaimed staring at the bird baffled.

"I just assumed!" Matthew blushed, "It's better than calling him an 'it'. Anyways, learning to determine the gender of a bird is not on my list of things I want to do."

Mattie turned back to the bird and gently tied off the bandages. Smiling at his work he folded up a towel and placed it in the box to create a nice cushion for the bird. Gently, the Canadian lifted the bird, cradling him in his palm before setting him down in the box.

"Well, if you a sure it—he- is going to be ok, me and Artie need to clean up our….mess." Alfred muttered awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait just a tick! YOU are the one that bloody cras-" Arthur started but Alfred quickly covered the Brit's mouth before anyone could hear of the crash. Alfred dragged him outside leaving Mattie to absentmindedly stroke the bird's soft feathers. Once they were out the door Arthur immediately shook the American off him.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" He snapped and Alfred quickly held his hands up to calm the other down.

"No need to get all snappy, Artie. Anyways, YOU were the one who almost got us caught," Alfred defended.

Arthur sighed, and the two boys started the walk back to the wreckage. The town was beginning to liven up as the sun rose higher and more people started their day. This was normal for Mertaivi yet something seemed off. Many people were speaking in quick hushed whispers that seemed more urgent than the usual gossip. Arthur noticed this and silently tugged on Alfred's sleeve to get his attention. Alfred turned to his friend and his blue eyes looked at Arthur in confusion. Arthur opened his mouth to voice his concerns when a slightly feminine yet still male voice cut him off.

"Like, hey guys~! Did you, like, hear the totally huge news?"

Another blonde by the name of Feliks came running up to them, his face was full of excitement from that days gossip.

"'Sup Feliks?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I totally heard this, like, insane rumor that sky pirates are going to, like, come to Mertaivi!" Feliks exclaimed proud of his juicy gossip.

Alfred felt his blood freeze in his veins. Most children in Mertaivi did not know the extreme dangers of sky pirates since most people, including parents, had never truly seen them at work. With Alfred it was completely different. When his mother was younger she lived in a large town where lots of ships came for trade, this meant a large number of sky pirates came also. His mother moved to Mertaivi when her brother, Alfred's uncle, was killed in a raid. Alfred's mother had never forgotten the event and would always stress to her son how important it is to stay away from anything that had to do with sky ships.

Arthur's eyes immediately snapped to Alfred, knowing the severity of the situation.

Arthur's father had worked on docks since he was a small boy so he knew the dangers of sky pirates as well. Arthur knew how Alfred's mother passed her fear to Alfred, so Arthur hesitantly took Alfred's hand in reassurance. Immediately after his decision, Arthur flushed and Alfred suddenly locked eyes with him in silent thanks.

"Like, I totally hate to ruin your, like, moment or whatever," Now it was Alfred's turn to blush, "but I totally need to, like, spread the news! Later~!" With that the Pole ran off to spread the gossip to his friend Toris. Alfred stood in stunned silence until Arthur tugged on his arm, still holding his hand.

"Come on, we have to tell my father," Arthur said motioning for Alfred to follow him.

Alfred turned his head in the direction of his house wondering if he should tell his folks. He looked back at Arthur and at their hands, realizing that making sure his best friend gets home safe is far more important.

Right?

"We better hurry." Alfred muttered giving Arthur's hand a squeeze and following him to his house by the docks.

A/N:

Nitrogen is good eue

erase that please XD

^ No. I'm not going to erase that. You aren't going to read this over, you're just going to publish it. And then I will laugh at you.

^April fools I'm not done eue

To all the now-confused readers, this is a conversation between the author and the beta reader.

Please review~ orwewillhuntyoudown.

Thank you OveractiveTriggerFinger for being my beta~ even if I forced you.

LOL BETAING

Le real beta: kumakumajiro14


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur always felt a strange sense of comfort at the sky ship dock. The Brit had spent all his life around sky ships due to his father and loved every moment of it. Unfortunately as he walked through the docks with Alfred, that sense of comfort was replaced with dread from the danger of sky pirates. Alfred still had a firm grip on his hand as he led them through the docks to Arthur's home. If there was a rumor of sky pirates Arthur's father would know.

Arthur's father was a nice man who had been the dock master at Mertaivi for years now so everyone respected the man and the important job he did. Arthur's mother left them when he was younger, and as such it had just been he and his father since. They moved to Mertaivi for a fresh start. Mr. Kirkland had the same eyes, and eyebrows, as his son but had brown hair with patches of grey. Alfred got along well with Arthur's father; he was the one who started to teach Alfred how to build sky ships. The blonde teen would sneak away from his home and meet up with Arthur and Mr. Kirkland for his lessons and eagerly soak up the knowledge.

The docks were never a quiet and calm place, but that day everything to be much louder and frantic. The blond boys quickened there pace and soon reached the Kirkland home.

Arthur gave the door a quick knock before opening it and heading inside closely followed by Alfred. The Kirkland home was average sized, perfect for just Arthur and his father to live in. Knick-knacks were scattered on top of shelves and tables, all with the theme of sky ships. The home was fairly clean, mostly due to Arthur being a total neat freak. His father always said it was a trait his mother had, which Arthur seemed to resent since he wanted nothing to do with his mother.

"Dad? Are you home?" Arthur called out.

"Arthur? I figured you would be coming home soon! Is Alfred with you? I am in the kitchen!" called a voice.

"Come on." Arthur said to Alfred before leading him to the kitchen. Alfred had been to Arthur's house many times and knew where the kitchen is but Arthur, always the gentleman, would insist on leading Alfred around the house. The boys walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Mr. Vargas and his grandchildren Feliciano and Lovino sitting at the kitchen table. A pot of tea was at the center of the table and each of them were currently holding a cup of it. Mr. Kirkland was pulling two more cups out of the cabinets.

"Well don't just stand there you two, come sit down and have some tea." Mr. Kirkland said sitting down himself and placing the cups on the table. Alfred smiled sitting down along with Arthur. "Good to see you Alfred!"

"Back at ya' Mr. Kirkland!" Alfred replied feeling Arthur's glare for not pronouncing 'you' correctly.

"I told you to call me Fergus," Fergus Kirkland smiled before looking at his son. "So, I am guessing you two heard the rumors around town."

"Feliks told us." Arthur said.

"We were hoping you could tell us more." Alfred added.

"Well, don't ask me. It was Mr. Vargas and his grandsons who saw them."

Both Arthur and Alfred gasped before looking at Mr. Vargas. The man was the same age, if not older, than Mr. Kirkland, yet he managed to look younger than him. Both he and his grandsons were from Altia* and lived on the boat they would use for trade. Feliciano and Lovino were twins (though Lovino liked to point out that he was the older of the two) and helped him on the boat making it easier for the man to travel the seas.

"It's true," Mr. Vargas started. "Saw then with my own two eyes headed right for Mertaivi! It was a huge ship! The good thing is it might take them some time to get here on a boat that size. Luckily out boat was much smaller and we were able to pass by unseen and get here before them."

"But why would they want to come to Mertaivi? it's a small town in the middle of nowhere!" Arthur stated.

"I know you would think they would go to a less crappy town." Lovino muttered receiving glares for Alfred and Arthur.

"Ve~ fratello! Don't be so rude!" Feliciano scolded his brother. Lovino scoffed and went back to fiddling with his cup along with a bored expression on his face.

"Back to the matter at hand," Mr. Kirkland said ignoring Lovino's statement. "Arthur does have a point."

"I think that's the reason they are coming here." Mr. Vargas replied. "No one would notice if something bad happened to a small place like Mertaivi, and wouldn't know or care if pirates showed up here. I am absolutely sure that ship was coming this way."

"Well then, all we can do is hope they don't come here or are just coming to replenish their supplies, I guess." Fergus sighed.

"Without killing everyone first." Lovino added.

"Fratello!" Feliciano cried.

"Well we better be going now!" Mr. Vargas said. "I apologize for my son's behavior."

"Its quite alright, my boy has a bit of a temper himself!" Fergus laughed.

"HEY!"

Mr. Kirkland ruffled his son's hair before showing Mr. Vargas and his grandchildren to the door.

"Mind if a crash here Artie? I don't really want to deal with the wrath of my mom. Also we need to clean up that sky boat tomorrow and there is no way my mom would let me out of the house, she's way too angry at me." Alfred asked.

"Sure, my dad won't mind. He loves when you are over," Arthur said before looking out the window. The sky was pink and orange from the sun setting. "the sun is starting to set, anyway."

"Then we better get to work makeing out usual fort!" Alfred exclaimed getting up from the table and starting to run to Arthur's room.

"A-Alfred! Wait up!" Arthur shouted standing up and collecting the dishes. "I have to clean and put away the dishes!"

"Alright," Alfred's voice floated through the house. "I'll finish this up and then help you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes before placing the cups and tea pot into the sink. He grabbed the wash rag and soap then got to work. About five minutes later Arthur was about half way done. He would have been done if the dishes from dinner didn't need to be cleaned also.

"Look at you Artie! Wouldn't you just make the best little housewife?" He heard Alfred tease him suddenly. Arthur whipped his head around and saw the boy behind him smirking.

"H-HOUSE WIFE?" Arthur shouted but Alfred simply laughed and grabbed the spare washrag putting some soap on it.

"Move over a bit would ya'?" He said. Arthur did as Alfred asked of him and moved a little to make room for Alfred to help him wash the rest of the dishes. With both of them working it took no time at all to finish the job.

"Ready to head to the fort Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Oh please you think I am letting you off that easy for the house wife comment." Arthur said scooping up some soapy water into his hands. "Well think again!"

Before Alfred could react his shirt was covered in sudsy dish water. The Brit smirked but his triumph was short lived. Alfred quickly dunked his hand into the sink and splashing the water all over Arthur.

"Oh, it's on now!" Alfred laughed. Alfred's laugh was contiguous and soon Arthur felt himself laughing as well and throwing bubbles at Alfred. Within minutes the room was covered in soapy dish water.

"Blimey it looks like a tsunami went through my kitchen!" A voice said from the kitchen door. The blondes looked to the door horrified just to see Mr. Kirkland standing there with an amused expression. "Remind me to never leave you two alone with the dishes."

"I-I'm so sorry dad! We'll clean it up right away! Right Alfred?" Arthur said.

"You bet ya'!" Alfred exclaimed. "The place will be spotless!"

"I'll hold that to you!" Fergus grinned before going back to his study to read.

Arthur opened a drawer and pulled out two towels then passed one to Alfred.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea huh Artie?" Alfred laughed starting to clean.

"It seems we never do have the best ideas." Arthur gave a little smile and started to work.

By the time they had finished it was completely dark out and both the boys were exhausted. Fergus Kirkland walked out of his study and smiled when he saw the kitchen was completely clean.  
>"Good work boys! You two better go off to bed now, I was just about to go to sleep as well." He told them.<p>

"Okie dokie, Mr. Kirkland!" Alfred said saluting the man and grabbing Arthur's hand running to the boys room where the pillow and blanket fort was set up.

"I told you to call me Fergus!" Alfred heard Mr. Kirkland say before the man himself retreated to his room for the night.

Alfred climbed into the fort he built and patted the spot next to him for Arthur to sit. The boy rolled his green eyes and sat where Alfred told him. The inside had blankets and pillows for them to sleep and a single light to illuminate the space. This is how they would always sleep when staying at each other's houses.

"Do you really think the pirates will come to Mertaivi?" Alfred asked getting under the blanket and laying down.

"I don't know." Arthur said frowning before laying down next to Alfred.

"Well, if they do…I promise to be the hero!" Alfred grinned and Arthur gave a small smile. Alfred would always call himself the hero.

"Git." Arthur smiled and turned the light off. For awhile the boys talked in the dark until they finally drifted to sleep.

**AN:**

*Italy, it has been renamed for the sake of the alternate universe thing going on in the story.

Sorry for the terrible format derping it was not written like that just screwed it up.

I….have no excuse really for this being so late. I went on a cruise, went to FL, and am now setting stuff up for my uncle's wedding.

Things have been kind of crazy I guess.

That and I have three brothers so anything involving thinking is hard.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick AN: I have to admit it now…..I named England's dad after a Thomas the Tank Engine train….ON WITH THE STORY!

Arthur felt the early morning day light glare on his eye lids and hid his face in his pillow to keep the rays away. He had stayed up rather late talking with Alfred and did not want to wake up. Arthur just snuggled into the pillow he had his arms around taking comfort in the warmth.

Wait.

Warmth?

Oh.

Oh god.

His pillow was breathing.

Arthur's eyes shot open and realized he was currently cuddling up to Alfred while the boy unknowingly slept on. Almost instantly Arthur's face flared a brilliant red as he tried to contemplate a way to move himself without stirring Alfred. No matter how much Arthur didn't want to move. Wait, did he really just think that? If possible the boys face went even redder.

Arthur carefully lifted his head off of Alfred's chest and started to unwrap his arms from around him. He was almost free when Alfred's hands arms shot out and wrapped his arms around Arthur smothering the brit's face in his chest. Arthur gasped thinking for a split moment that Alfred was awake until he suddenly heard a snore come from the boy.

Arthur let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He tried his best to wiggle out but quit when he realized Alfred had an iron grip. He sighed causing Alfred to stir and nuzzle his head into the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur tensed letting out a (MANLY) squeak as his face flushed once more. The boy had know idea what to do so he just decided to relax into it. There is no way he is getting out anytime soon-

The snoring stopped.

Arthur quickly closed his eyes trying his best to pretend he was asleep. Alfred yawned, which quickly turned into a gasp realizing the predicament he was in. Arthur could feel Alfred's face burn meaning the boy must also be blushing. Arthur also felt Alfred move away causing him to frown, though he had no idea why. He heard Alfred gasp again and a hand press to his forehead. Arthur's eyes flew open.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur shrieked having not expected any contact.

"Sorry Artie! I didn't mean to wake you up or scare you but you looked all red a-and I thought you were s-sick!" Alfred tried to explain himself hoping Arthur had no idea what position they had been in before.

"O-oh." was the only thing Arthur managed to say. Embarrassed he quickly tried to change the subject. "S-so we should go clean up the crash."

"Oh yeah!" Alfred snapped up gladly taking the subject change. "We better clean that up before anyone sees it." Arthur stood up and started rummaging through his drawers for clothes. He pulled out his own clothes and then threw some at Alfred.

"Thanks Artie but I don't think I could fit into your clothes. You are a bit small" Alfred smirked peeling the shirt Arthur threw at him off his head.

"SOD OFF! I'm just not fat like you," this caused Alfred's smirked to be wiped off his face. "Those clothes should be fine they are the largest I have." Alfred shrugged and stood up before starting to take his shirt off. Arthur's face flared red as he quickly looking away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arthur yelled in surprise.

"Um, changing?" Alfred said confused.

"WELL YOU COULD WAIT TILL I WAS OUT OF THE BLOODY ROOM FIRST!" Arthur said red in the face. He quickly exited the room hearing Alfred's laughter behind him.

Once the boys were dressed Arthur left a note for his father on the kitchen table telling him where he was going and they left. Not before grabbing a box to put the most valuable pieces in though. They had crashed somewhere in the middle of the woods where the town couldn't see them and they couldn't see the town. Even if the trees made it harder for them when they flew they couldn't risk trying to fly elsewhere where someone might see and report it to Alfred's mother.

"There it is!" Alfred said pointing at it to show Arthur before running off to it. The boy rolled his green eyes before following his friend with the box. Alfred put his hands on his hips and looked at the mess. He sighed, "Where to start."

"We should find the bits we can still use first." Arthur said placing down the box.

Alfred flipped the boat laying it on it's side so the could see most of the engine. Alfred frowned, it didn't look good. The boy pushed his glasses further up and started to work throwing the useable bits of the engine into the box while Arthur watched. Arthur always loved these moments when he could sit and watch Alfred work, it had always calmed him. He felt a small smile on his face but quickly tried to hide it when Alfred looked to him holding something.

"Hey Artie! Look at this!" Alfred had opened the electricity source of the space ship. To get electricity special boats would go into the sky to harvest lightning into E.C.S containers, also known as Electric Current Storage containers. Then the containers would be sold to fuel both sky ships and homes. Alfred always spent the money he saved on the E.C.S containers for their attempts at sky ships. Alfred had opened the electricity chamber to reveal sparkling crystals. It was an unusual occurrence but it sometimes happens when the chamber is to small to hold that amount of lightning. Arthur was stunned as he looked at the stunning gems. Alfred gave a soft smile and let out a small chuckle before plucking out a lose crystal and putting it in Arthur's hands. Arthur snapped his eyes to Alfred's like the lightning from the stone had just shocked him.

"Keep it." Alfred said, "I am sure you wouldn't want this huge electricity chamber in your neat freak room and my mom would freak if she saw I had it." Alfred paused as if he needed to think over his next words before he said, "Also I want you to have something to remember me by if something were to happen."

Arthur looked confused by Alfred's last statement, "What do you mean if something were to happen?"

Alfred nervously scratched to back of his neck before saying, "I don't know. I guess this whole sky pirate thing has got me on edge."

"I am sure nothing will happen." Arthur tried to say convincingly but Alfred could see right through that and knew the boy was scared also. Arthur averted his eye and examined the crystal Alfred put in his hands. It was truly beautiful. The crystal was a light blue that glimmered in the sun and had streaks of yellow shooting through it giving the effect of lightning. Arthur was dazzled by it. Alfred was about to turn back to the sky boat when he thought he heard something.

"Did ya' hear that, Artie?" Alfred asked his friend. Arthur was about to shake his head no when he suddenly heard something too. "Ok I defiantly heard something that time."

"Me too." the green eyed boy eyes widened. "It sounded like a scream." The boys immediately stood up and started to run through the trees back to town. Scenarios of what happened running through their heads and all of them ending badly. A thick smell that burned Arthur's nostrils reached his nose. "Do you smell that Alfred?"

"Yup, defiantly smoke." Alfred confirmed as they quickened their pace. The boys knew they smell well from most of Alfred's failed attempts at sky boats. The sight of the town stopped them in their tracks. The sky pirates were here.

"Shit." Alfred mumbled as his eyes widened at the site of burning buildings and the towns people running amok through the streets. Sky pirates were stealing supplies for their ships and any valuables from the houses.

"Alfred! Over there!" Arthur shouted in alarm pointing at a sky pirate carrying someone to the ship. "Hey is that-"

"PUT DOWN MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" They could see Lovino screaming at the man who was trying to carry his crying brother away.

"Brother….OH NO! MATTIE! Artie I need to go make sure my brother is ok!" Alfred yelled in shock. He grabbed Arthur's arm to pull him along but Arthur pulled back. Alfred looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"We can't just let the pirates take Feliciano and Lovino! I'll help them you go and find your brother!" Arthur exclaimed pointing to the Italian twins. Another pirate had come up and hoisted Lovino kicking and screaming over his shoulder.

"You can't do that by yourself, Artie! I'll help-"

"No you need to make sure your brother is ok! Now go!" before Alfred could argue Arthur was running to the twins aid. Alfred stood their for a moment having a mental debate then deciding that it would be best to find his brother, that way they could both help. Alfred turned around ready to run to his home.

"YOU BE CAREFUL ARTIE!" He yelled over his shoulder then began to run. He ran as fast as he could to avoid the sky pirates but eventually one caught sight of him.

Alfred's eyes widened as the man came running at him with a sword. As the man almost reached him Alfred closed his eyes sure he was going to die. Only the strike of the blade never came. The sound of a gunshot and gurgling reached his ears before he opened his eyes. The blonde paled at the sight of the dead sky pirate in front of him, blood was dripping from the man's mouth and there was a bullet wound in his chest.

"Are you alright, Alfred?" Came a voice.

Alfred whipped his head around and saw Arthur's father Fergus. Alfred nodded and Fergus passed him an extra gun and bullets. "You know how to use this correct?" Alfred nodded still dazed. "Good." Fergus was about to run off when Alfred stopped him.

"You have to help Artie! Pirates were taking Feliciano and Lovino! Artie ran off to help them! You have to make sure he is ok!" Alfred explained. Fergus nodded and ran off to find his son. Alfred now holding his new weapon ran to his home, luckily no pirates attacked him this time. What was unlucky was the sight of his house. Alfred's eyes widened as flames engulfed his homes. Without a second thought he ran into the building.

"MATTIE! MATTIE WHERE ARE YOU!" The boy cried looking for his brother. The smoke stung his eyes and burned his throat. Alfred covered his mouth with his shirt in attempt to filter the air. Alfred ran around the house hoping to find some sort of life.

"Alfred?" Came a squeaky raspy voice. The blue eyed boy ran in the direction of his brother's voice and was met with the sight of his parents on the floor. They were dead, both of their throats were slit. Alfred cocked his gun as tears streamed down his face both from the sight of his parents dead and the smoke. The only thought in his mind was that the person who had done this must still be in the house and his brother was here somewhere too.

"ALFRED!" He was sure that it was Mattie and now he was sure he was in trouble. Alfred tore through the house till he found his brother clinging to the box the bird was in with a man looming over him with a sword. Alfred raised his gun and shot. The man turn to him and smirked.

Alfred had missed.

The man left Matthew and started to come toward him as Alfred's fingers fumbled around the gun to reload. He heard his brother scream as the man raised his sword to strike. At last minute Alfred cocked the gun, closed his eyes, and blindly shot. He heard a body hit the floor and he opened his eyes, the man was dead. Alfred walked over to his brother, blood splattered across his face, and helped him up.

"We have to get out of here and help Arthur!" Alfred said pulling his brother towards the door. Both their eyes were stinging so much it was hard to keep them open and Matthew was beginning to cough very badly.

"I don't think I can Alfred!" He said coughing as they exited the house. "I am no use in a fight."

"Then hide somewhere in the forest!" Alfred said puling his brother as far as he could from the fire before turning to him. "I just need to make sure Arthur is ok!"

"A-Al! LOOK OUT!" Matthew shouted pointing behind Alfred. Alfred felt the hilt of sword hit the back of his head before everything went black.

"Al! Alfred! Wake up!" The blonde snapped up greeted by the sight of his brother trying to shake him awake.

"Mattie? What happened?" Alfred's fingers flew to the back of his head where there was now a huge bump, Alfred winced.

"A sky pirate knocked you out. I grabbed your gun and shot him before he could kill you. Then I dragged you into the woods to hide." Matthew whispered.

"Oh crap! How long have I been out!" Alfred exclaimed.

"A few hours, I think the pirates have all gone it all seems quieter." The boy said still clutching the box holding the bird with the broken wing.

"Crap crap crap crap! Mattie where is Arthur!" Alfred's voice cracked in worry as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"I-I Don't know." Matthew admitted. Alfred's face darkened and he quickly stood up. Unfortunately this was a bad idea as the boy wobbled almost falling back to the ground. "Careful Al!"

"I need to find Artie!" Alfred tried to walk up but swayed to much and Matthew needed to steady him.

"You are in no shape to walk!" He said but Matthew could see in his brother's eyes he was not ready to give up. He sighed and put Alfred's arm around his shoulder to steady him as he walks. "We should go to his house first."

"Thanks Mattie." Alfred breathed before they started their journey to the Kirkland home. No sky pirates were seen giving the brothers a small sense of safety. The Kirkland home seemed undamaged. Or at least still standing compared to others. Matthew knocked on the door receiving no reply before opening the unlocked door himself and walking inside with Alfred. They were greeted with the sight of Fergus sitting on the couch head in his hands. Hearing them walk in he solemnly looked up at them. Alfred gasped, their were tears in the man's eyes. He had never seen Fergus Kirkland cry.

"They took him." He chocked out. "They captured Arthur. He is on the ship, The CrossWinds."

Alfred's world crashed around him.

***A Few Days Later***

Matthew headed outside holding the box containing the bird he was caring for, through everything the bird survived. The boys had been staying at the Kirkland home due to the fact their's was burnt to the ground. A funeral was held for all those who died in the raid, including their parents. The boy headed into the woods to search for his brother though he new exactly where he was.

Alfred rarely left the spot since Arthur was captured, along with the Italian twins. The blonde clutched the box in his hands as the bird flapped around, his wing now completely healed. Today was the day he let the bird go free and he wanted his brother to be there for it, since it was his fault the bird got hurt in the first place. Matthew found his brother exactly where he expected, sitting next to the sky boat he crashed with Arthur staring at the crystals in the electricity chamber.

"Alfred?" Matthew called out. The boy flinched and looked to his brother with bags under his eyes. Alfred had barely gotten any sleep from worry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He replied back a little too fast. The quiet boy frowned and went to sit next to his brother.

"It's not you fault Al-"

"YES IT IS!" Alfred snapped standing up. "I SHOULD HAVE KEPT HIM SAFE! I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HIM OR KEPT HIM WITH ME. I PROMISED HIM I WOULD BE HIS HERO AND I-I-"

"ALFRED CALM DOWN!" Matthew shouted putting the box down and putting his hand on his brother's shoulders before shaking him. "SNAP OUT OF IT! There was nothing you could do!"

"Yes their was I could have-"

"Alfred F. Jones you listen to me right now!" Matthew said as loud as he could. Alfred shut up as Matthew almost took on the roll as his mother. "There was nothing you could have done! You would have been kidnapped too or I would have died if you didn't get to me! Arthur may be on The CrossWinds but I know he is alive."

"How could you know that." Alfred slumped down sitting, tears brimmed his eyes. Matthew sighed and sat next to his brother again and rubbed his back.

"I just do." He said. They stayed like that for a few minutes when suddenly chirping came from the box the quiet boy brought. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Alfred said a spark of curiosity showing in his eyes. He almost seemed like his normal self for a moment.

"The bird you hurt in the crash! His wing is better its time to let him go!" Matthew said in excitement. He grabbed the box and brought it over to Alfred and sat next to him again. The boy picked up his brother's hand and placed it on the lid. Alfred's fingers curled around the edge of the box. "I want you to let him go Alfred."

"Why?"

"You took him from the sky, it's about time you gave him back." Alfred gave a small smile at his brother's words and opened the lid to the box. Almost immediately the small chick took to the sky and flew through the trees. The boys stared at the sky for a while awed at the moment.

"I'll get you back Arthur. I promise." Alfred muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *Seven Years Later* * *

"Jones! Have ye' fixed that engine yet!"

"I'm on it, sir!"

Alfred sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. Ever since he moved to Britannia, he was constantly working in order to pay his rent in the busy city. The 21-year-old was currently working on a broken engine of a large trade ship, as he usually did since he got his job at the port. The engine room was small, stuffy, and dirty. In other words it is not the type of place someone would want to spend most of their time.

Deciding it was time for a break, Alfred climbed out of the small trap door that led into the engine room and walked out to the deck of the boat. On his way, he grabbed a rag to wipe the grime off of his hands. When he exited onto the deck a breeze instantly hit him causing his hair to whip around wildly. The hustle and bustle of the city rang clear in his ears as he sat down on a wooden barrel.

About a year after the sky pirate raid Alfred, Matthew, and Fergus moved, as did most of the people that lived in Mertaivi. Most of the homes in the town had been burnt down and for most people there was nothing left for them there. Fergus had taken the boys in after their parents were killed so when Fergus decided he wanted to move back to Britannia, naturally, Alfred and Matthew came along. No matter how homesick Alfred knew he would be the boy had jumped at the chance to live in the city since so many sky ships came in and out. More sky ships meant more sky pirates and more sky pirates means a better chance of finding Arthur.

…Arthur.

Alfred felt a pang in his chest from just the name. Alfred took a deep breath and sighed before reaching into his pocket in search of the single item he always had with him, a picture of Arthur and him with the first attempt of a sky boat they made. He pulled the picture from his pocket and simply stared at it, as he does whenever he thinks of his lost friend.

"Oi, Alfred!" Alfred nearly fell of the barrel at the sound of his boss's voice. Anders, his boss, was a rather plump man with brown greasy hair and a beard with streaks of grey thrown in. Alfred could never say that he disliked Anders, but he could never say he was too fond of the man. His boss constantly overworked Alfred yet paid him little to nothing. Alfred quickly shoved the picture he was holding back into his pocket and picked up the towel his used to wipe his hands.

"What is it, sir?" Alfred asked hoping his boss didn't notice that he was taking a break.

"It's your lucky day kid! I am letting ye' go home early but don't think I am doin' this out of the ol' goodness of my heart. One of them mandatory lockdowns is happenin'. Somethin' about one of them sky pirate ships comin' to port. I don' know what the big deal is about them sky pirates. I been dealin' with them all me life…" Anders rambled on but Alfred tuned him out.

In larger cities, such as the one here in Britannia, greater safety precautions were taken against sky pirates. That means the port would be cleared for the arrival of the said sky pirates. Most that worked in the port were against it since it made a delay in their trade, but some were happy about it since it meant a day off. For Alfred on the other hand it meant sneaking into the did the same thing every time a sky pirate ship would port. He would sneak into the port and check to see if the sky pirate ship was the Crosswinds, so far no luck. Alfred arrived at the small house, paid for by Fergus, that he and his brother shared.

"Sounds like another sleepless night." Alfred sighed before heading into the house to get ready.

Francis Bonnefoy sighed as the captain shouted more commands to the crew of the CrossWinds. Ever since their journey to a small town called Mertaivi the captain had been in a terrible mood, or at least worse than usual. Something was up with the captain, and Francis was going to find out if it is the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh cease your whiny little temper tantrums and open up!" Francis said through the captain's door after getting no response from knocking repeatedly. Francis rolled his eyes, used to the antics of the captain. Although they did not get along Francis knew he was the closest thing the man had to a friend, though nether would ever admit it.

When the Frenchman was once again greeted with silence he know something must have been up. Normally the captain would never put up with him and shout at the man to leave. Needless to say when the door slowly opened Francis was in shock.

"Stop gawking and come in before I change my mind, frog!"

Normally the captain would never be caught dead looking as disheveled as he did at that moment. The coat and hat he wore proudly was thrown lazily onto his chair and his shirt was wrinkled and untucked. His hair was messy, though it always was due to the winds when on deck. Or at least that was his excuse. One thing remained the same about the captain and that was his strong emerald gaze that could strike fear into hearts in a moments notice.

The captain slammed the door once the Frenchmen was inside. Francis, obviously disappointed in the mess that was the captain's quarters, picked up the captain's coat and hat from the chair and carefully placed them onto the coat rack. Francis tsked papers and maps were strewed across the captain's deck.

"What has gotten into you? I have never seen this place in such a mess!" Francis exclaimed as though a simple mess was the end of the world. Then again, this was the captain he was talking to and the captain couldn't stand messes even more than him. What had gotten into the man?

"We are going to Britannia." The captain said ignoring him

Now there were many things the Frenchmen tolerated but being ignored was not one of them.

"I will not be ignored, Captain. If you don't snap out of this little 'funk' you have gotten into I will have to slap you." Francis said, done with trying to get through to the Brit the nice way. He smirked when the Captain turned to him and glared. For a moment he seemed like himself. Or at least more than he had been for the last few days.

"What than?" He snapped.

"Why have you been acting like this lately, hm?" Francis said raising an eyebrow. "The crew is starting to murmur and you know how Gilbert can get."

"Things have gotten more complicated than I wanted them to." The Captain finally said after a long pause.

"How so? This stop was just for the routine supply gathering." Francis was now getting truly interested in the situation.

"There was much more we needed to gather than just supplies." For a moment it seemed as though the captain's constant mask of emotions was gone. Before Francis could pry the mask was back up and he coughed before continuing on. "Information I mean."

"Information on what?" Francis sat on the chair in front on the Captain's desk. "What information could you even get from such a small town anyway. What was it called again?" He took a quick peek at the map on the desk. "Ah, that's it! Mertaivi!"

"That question could be saved for another time. All that matters is that what I am looking for is in Britannia." The captain said already planning out a course on his map.

"How do you know what or whoever you are looking for is even there. You make no sense sometimes, it's exhausting." Francis exclaimed with a dramatic sigh. The Captain simply handed him a folded piece of paper as though it could explain. Raising one of his brows he opened it.

_I know you must be looking for me by now and I am sorry that you will have to wait a tad bit longer. You must have many questions but it is no in ones best interest you know the answers yet. Go to Britannia, you may gain some extra help._

_~F.K._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Francis asked once he had finished reading the note. "It could easily be a trap you know."

"It is all I have right now. Go tell the crew to get the ship ready. I want to leave this place as soon as possible." The Captain ordered. Francis simply rolled his eyes and left the room to deliver the captain's orders.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Arthur." Francis muttered.

Alfred sat in his usual spot ready for the long sleepless night ahead of him. Sky pirates tended to dock late at night as to not attract unwanted attention. He currently hid between some barrels and boxes making sure he could not be seen. If this was the ship Alfred has been waiting for he would need the element of surprise. He was positioned so he would have a nice view of the dock through a crack between the boxes and easy access to his sword

Unfortunatly, as usual, waiting was like nails on a chalk board for Alfred and pirates seemed to like to take their time to show up. It was nearly 3 in the morning that the noise of crew members shouting woke Alfred from the sleep he fell into. His hand flew to the hilt of his sheathed sword as he hesitantly peeked through the crack. The distinct silhouette of a ship could be seen through the darkness and men could be seen with torches trying to give those docking the ship the ability to see. Alfred frowned since the name of the ship still could not be seen in the low light.

"Come on." Alfred muttered in annoyance. If one of the men with the torches could just move a little closer to the name of the ship!

"Did you hear something?"

Alfred breath hitched as a voice came from right next to him in his blind spot just beyond the box to his left. Alfred held his breath at the sound of approaching footsteps not daring to make a single noise. Alfred risked peeking through the crack and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter when he saw the shadow of a man.

"That is the fifth time tonight you thought you heard something!" Came a second voice. "It was probably another bird."

"Well sorry for being on guard! You know how much the navy wants their hands on the CrossWinds?" The owner of the first voice defended himself.

"Come on bro, you worry too much. Lets go get a drink or two. My treat."

"But-"

"I am sure everyone will be fine without us. This could be good for you, you need to get that stick out of your ass anyway." There was a sigh from one of them and the sound of departing footsteps met Alfred's ears.

He smirked, today was the day he would finally get closer to finding his best friend.

Once he was sure the two sky pirates were gone Alfred silently exited his hiding spot and made his way down to the ship. Years of practice taught him to use the shadows to his advantage to disguise himself in the night. Once at the ship he quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing the rope used to tie the ship to the dock and swiftly climb up it. Alfred peeked over the edge of the boat but snapped back down with a loud gasp at the sight of an elegant coat and hat.

It was the captain.

Captain Arthur snapped his head in the direction of the noise he heard. Normally he wouldn't care about such a small noise but being here was causing him to become paranoid. He scanned the side of the deck with his emerald eyes looking for the culprit, he was almost certain what he heard was a gasp.

A sliver of gold caught his attention and his eyes locked on what looked like a strand of hair proudly sticking up. The Britt smirked, whoever he caught spying on him is a dead man now. He slid his sword out of its sheath and made his way over to the spy.

"Today is not your day, is it now?" He said before looking over the side of the boat but all words left him when he saw sky blue eyes. He was only able to choke out one word.

"A-Alfred?"

"Art-aw shit!"

And with the sudden sound of a splash he was gone.

AN: I have been putting this off for too long haven't I? Sorry about that, to try and make up for it I went back and fixed mistakes in the last chapters along with the format.


End file.
